powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Marcus9260
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Marcus9260 page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Zxankou14 (talk) 05:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Only edit the talk page, not the user profile page. if you edit that again it will lead to a block.SageM (talk) 02:00, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM Dear Kuopiofi, I sorry for what happen. The reason why I keep doing it was because it was there but it wasn't anymore before I edit. It keep changing to that page i didn't see the reasons until you block me that made me go to my page. Please unblock me. I sorry I cause so much trouble for you. Next time something like this happens I look at my profile. Also tell Gabriel456 I am sorry. I would but I can't contact him because of the block. Sincerely, Marcus9250 Also I Edit it so I can contact you. For my apologize Don't edit the profile page. Do not edit the user profile pages, Ever. Only leave messages on the talk page. Its right in the rules- "Do not edit the user pages of others. First time gets a warning, second time gets block. 9a. This includes other peoples messages on Talk-page." You did it twice, I am sorry but your going to end up blocked again. you did it on my page and kuo's even though I told you not to.SageM (talk) 02:09, March 14, 2016 (UTC)SageM When I do that SORRY I BEEN CONTACTING YOU FOR HOURS. ITS DRIVING ME MAD BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT RESPONDING. Also I done that before you message me about that part stop pestering us. Harassing others with your copy and paste method is not going to help in any regard. The fact that you have this account and yet demand the other account to be unbanned makes absolutely no senseGabriel456 (talk) 02:48, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok Ok reason why because that my user name I have since childhood. So please unlock it then I never talk to you again please. You can't. thats how the block works. the only way you can edit your profile is to have the block removed. Thats all there is to it.SageM (talk) 07:28, March 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM No. So please stop asking. there is nothing you can do but wait. thats simply how it is. Sorry but there is nothing more I can say. Please don't ask again. and good day.SageM (talk) 07:46, March 15, 2016 (UTC)SageM It's already been down for some time. Don't know who took it down and don't care. If you're planning to do anything on this site, please do keep this episode in mind and the fact that you've really got bad start by first ignoring the messages that we send to you and then posting constantly about the block. And don't keep posting constantly to people about same thing. Repeating one thing over and over just makes you nuisance and some of us Admins have twitchy trigger over that kind of thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:25, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Here's a hint: you aren't, I said it the first thing on my previous post. But you're really making me wonder if I should reverse that. I wasn't the one who blocked you, I wasn't the one who undid it so your nagging to me was totally pointless. Second: repeating something again and again really isn't effective way to get your way, it just makes the recipient annoyed. Consider this warning for the next time you feel the urge. Don't bother posting about this again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:41, March 15, 2016 (UTC) I'm not going to unblock it if you just have this account. and your reason is not enough to warrant an unblocking. Unblocking it with this one around is utterly pointless, as I said before. so just learn to live with this account. just copy your favorites to the profile on this one (if you can't copy and paste, just type out what you have manually).Gabriel456 (talk) 20:14, March 15, 2016 (UTC) yeah Gabriel456 (talk) 00:00, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Rules for this wiki. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:17, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Please stop acting like a spoiled brat who didn't get what they want. And do note that we have rules about manners and insults, even we don't enforce them that often. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:18, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Compared to what you've been sending to my way? Anyway, to cut this whole pointless argument over whose the pot black... Really nice work with Physical Art Manifestation, something that should have been done quite some time ago really, but as I noted in Comments the creation part is covered by either Life Creation or Anthropomorphism. As this makes it "only" Art Physiology/Mimicry we may need to rename it, would you mind if I do that? You might find Page Creation and Details useful source. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:04, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Really need to stop doing many things when I'm in hurry... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:59, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Your question to Kuo Hi Marcus, was your question to me or Kuo? Nat-chan 12:41, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Talk derp sorry >_< Kuo is in fact a boy Nat-chan 12:52, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan No. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:14, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Where? I've never claimed to be anything else than bloke. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:22, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I haven't been on chat for years, so apparently someone else is using my name. And if someone claims to be me there, you can call them liar. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:07, March 16, 2016 (UTC) ^_^ Marcus, sweetie, that was my message that I posted on Kuo's wall. Nat-chan 14:35, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Considering that it was posted to DYPAD, I'd be interested why you'd read it... Please note that first part where I said "Got this one just now:" and that there are "quotes" and italics around the part I quoted to him, and after that I ask: "Any basis/your opinion?" It was imoto's post for me and I asked D's opinion/knowledge about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:39, March 16, 2016 (UTC) It's all good Nat-chan 17:34, March 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan